Adrift
by Silbrith
Summary: Jack's life heads in a new direction after the departure of Diana and Matthew. Set in Elizabethan London. Story #6 in Six-Crossed Knot.


_Notes: This story takes place after the conclusion of the novel Shadow of Night. Diana and Matthew returned to the 21st century about six weeks ago. I wrote a status update for my blog, Penna Nomen & Silbrith Conversation. The post is called "Backdrop to Adrift." See the notes at the end of the story for more information._

* * *

**Susanna's House. London. August 1591.**

"No, I haven't seen Mistress Roydon. You know I'd tell you if I had."

Susanna Norman frowned as she considered the eight-year-old standing in front of her. Jack's brown eyes had been pleading at her even before he spoke. His puppy Lobero was just as bad. What little she could see of the dog's eyes under the tangles of white fur had the identical soulful expression. Why did she always have to be the one to dash the child's hopes?

Jack had been a daily visitor to her house ever since Diana left. Susanna was beginning to reconsider the wisdom of hiding the truth from him. The Roydons weren't meant to be in their world. And since Jack hadn't come from their time, there were no threads which would have allowed him to accompany them.

"Child, don't you have lessons to work on?" Goody Alsop asked from her chair near the hearth.

"I've already finished them," he said, shuffling his feet.

"You must have translations to prepare for Master Chapman?" Susanna prompted, clutching for something productive for him to work on.

"I've finished what he gave me. Last week he left for the Low Countries."

Susanna's heart sank. George Chapman served as a mercenary in the forces of Sir Francis Vere. Diana was right to be concerned about his availability to tutor Jack.

"Did you hear if Mistress Roydon had her baby?" Jack asked hopefully, apparently deciding to try a new tack.

"That won't occur for several months," Susanna explained.

His face relaxed. Susanna knew what he was thinking. Once Diana gave birth, she'd return to London. _Sorry, that won't be possible._

"Will John and Jeffrey be home soon?" Jack asked.

"Not for several hours and then they'll have lessons to prepare." Both of her sons were enrolled in St. Paul's Grammar School. Diana's _wearh_ husband had been confident Jack would learn more with private tutors. It was understandable. With Matthew's aristocratic airs, it was obvious that was the way he'd been brought up. Grammar school was not good enough for gentlemen like him.

Jack doffed his cap as he prepared to leave. The boy might have a thousand questions but when he was so polite, it was difficult to be vexed at him.

"Where are you going, young Jack?" Goody asked.

"The quay, mistress. The sailors may have news from France. Perhaps one of them saw Master Roydon."

"I doubt that strongly," Goody said. "Leonard is probably somewhere at Christ Church Greyfriars. I bet a smart lad like you could find him."

Jack's face brightened. "Leonard's in a playing company. He may have heard something. Thank you for the suggestion!" In an instant, his anxious expression was transformed into one of joy.

Jack she understood, but what was Goody up to? Susanna waited to question her till the boy and his puppy had zipped out of the house.

"Why did you send him to Leonard Shoreditch?" Although witches, _wearhs_, and daemons coexisted within the square mile of London that was Andrew Hubbard's domain, they seldom mingled. Andrew enforced a truce between the creatures, but Jack was an innocent, knowing little about witches and nothing at all about daemons and _wearhs_. The boy might not realize it, but he was looking for an anchor to substitute for Diana and Matthew. He could easily latch onto Leonard or his friend Amen. Surely there were better choices for a role model than a teenage _wearh_.

"You and I both advised Diana to seek Andrew's protection for Jack," Goody pointed out calmly. "Leonard is not quite as irresponsible as you think he is. Lord Northumberland, meanwhile, is seldom in town."

Susanna nodded as she placed the bowl of dried flax flowers back onto her lap. She'd been separating seeds when Jack burst in on them. "Jack told me the earl has been gone for three weeks, and Tom Harriot's so wrapped up in his experiments, he's bound to have little time for the boy. Jack has been inquiring daily about the Roydons on the quays."

"He needs to have something else to focus on," Goody said, shaking her head. "He's drawn their pictures. He speaks openly of Diana being a witch. It brings too much attention to all of us."

"I realize that. Jack's problem is he's too bright. When Diana first left, I told him to study hard to make her proud of him, and I thought that would take care of it."

Goody snorted her disdain of the notion, and Susanna felt her cheeks grow hot. Jack took everything far too seriously. On the plus side, Susanna had been able to keep him away from thieving. All it took was to plant the suggestion that Diana would disapprove, and he got it into his head that she'd left because she was mad of him. Susanna barely had corrected that idea when Chapman announced his upcoming departure for the Continent. The boy was anxious to learn but was receiving minimal instruction.

"I could speak to Andrew about him," Susanna ventured.

Goody rolled her eyes to the rafters. "That _wearh_ can curdle milk with one look. He may have agreed to place Jack under his protection but he's hardly the one to provide much comfort, and that's what the boy needs. Lord Northumberland likely will return to London soon. If you really want to help Jack, you should speak to him."

"Me?" Susanna said, shocked. "He's an earl and one of the wealthiest peers in the country."

"He's just a man who happens to be Jack's guardian," Goody said calmly. "From what Diana told us, he's a close friend of the Roydons. He should be told."

"Told what? That he's neglecting the child?"

#

As Jack approached the churchyard, his hope of hearing anything about the Roydons began to fade. Leonard probably wouldn't be thrilled to see him. Why should he? On the other hand, he couldn't be worse than the sailors who cursed at Jack for being a pest. There was still plenty of time before evening. As long as he returned before nightfall, Master Harriot didn't seem to mind what Jack did in the daytime.

Christ Church was rarely used for services since St. Paul's was only a couple of blocks away. Jack had visited the great cathedral with Master Harriot to attend Evensong. Thomas Morley was the organist. He was also a composer and wrote much of the music performed by the choir. Master Harriot said he was in the queen's favor and could soon be appointed a Gentleman of the Chapel Royal. Jack particularly liked the viol consorts. The viols came in three sizes and were held between the legs. Some of the musicians and members of the choir appeared to be almost as young as him.

In comparison with the magnificence of St. Paul's, Christ Church looked forgotten and forlorn. Someone needed to adopt it like he'd been. Jack had never ventured inside. Father Hubbard lived in the passages beneath it, but, judging by Mistress Norman's description, the building appeared to belong to him.

The sinkhole where John and he had fallen in was now filled with dirt. Houses were being built over the ruins of the old monastery.

If he couldn't find Leonard, he'd head straight to the quays. Mistress Roydon probably couldn't travel, but Master Roydon might come back. He used to go to the court daily. The queen was in town. Didn't he need to see her?

That brought Jack up short. Suppose Master Roydon had returned to London for a short visit. He'd tried to see Jack but didn't find him. It was possible that Leonard had seen him when he was at court.

Jeffrey had told him that Leonard was one of Lord Strange's Men. Jack was embarrassed to admit he didn't know what that meant. Jeffrey explained that they were a playing company, responsible for acting as well as music and dance performances. Many of Master Shakespeare's plays were performed by Lord Strange's Men. Leonard's life sounded very grand. He performed not only at The Theater just north of the city limits but at court and throughout the country. Jack figured that was why he could afford such expensive clothes.

When he arrived at the churchyard, Jack heard the sounds of a lute and voices singing. His heart stopped. Master Roydon played the lute. Had he come back? He raced forward till he saw who it was. Leonard was sitting on a bench strumming the instrument. Next to him sat another boy. Leonard looked to be in his late teens. His companion was a few years younger and several inches shorter with chestnut-brown hair.

Jack hadn't heard the song before. The words were sad. Something about parting and being unkind. Leonard was beseeching the other to come back to him. Jack could relate. He crouched behind a gravestone with Mop and started to hum along. At the Hart and Crown, he often sang while he did chores. Hearing the lute made him feel closer to the Roydons, wherever they were.

#

"We have company," Bryn murmured.

Leonard nodded. "That's Jack Blackfriars, the boy I told you about."

Her eyes narrowed. "The one who lived with Matthew Roydon and the witch?"

"Aye." Leonard paused to tune his lute. He'd smelled Jack and Mop from a block away. He was surprised Jack hadn't approached. Was he shy because of Bryn?

"Why isn't he at school?"

"Jeffrey said he's being tutored at home."

She arched an eyebrow. "Obviously, only loosely."

Jack's sandy hair was longer than the last time Leonard has seen him. He and Mop made quite a pair. The dog was at least half as big. Jack better grow quickly if he wanted to keep up.

"He looks lonely," Bryn said. "We should call him over. I wonder if he sings. We need a third voice." She smiled mischievously. "That could be entertaining."

"Be careful," he warned. "Jack doesn't know anything about us."

She furrowed her brow. "Didn't you tell me Father Hubbard agreed to protect him?"

"Aye, but it was some kind of special arrangement with Mistress Roydon."

"Aren't you curious about what it is?" She didn't give him time to reply. "I heard that the Roydon witch is extremely powerful. She has a firedrake for a familiar. How she managed to marry a member of the de Clermonts—"

"Who are they?"

She turned to stare at him. "You don't know? They're one of the oldest _wearh_ families in the world. They may be _the _oldest. Master Roydon is actually Matthew de Clermont. I've never met him. Jack must have some fascinating stories about him."

"Not likely. Father H told me Jack doesn't know Matthew's a _wearh_ and we're not to tell him. You hear me?"

"Oh, all right," she said, making a pout.

"Bryn, this is serious. Jack's an innocent. He doesn't know what happened to the Roydons. He hopes they'll come back, and he'll be a member of their family again. Father H says that won't ever happen."

She gazed at Jack, her face softening. "Poor kid. Don't worry, I'll restrain myself. But Matthew better stay out of my way or I'll give him a piece of my mind for casting the child aside. Nobody should be treated like that." She gave him a shove. "Go ahead. Call him over."

He started to stand up but before he could say anything she grabbed him and pulled him back down. "Don't tell him about me."

"That you're a _wearh,_ too?"

"No, dummy, or rather yes. Of course, you don't mention that. Don't tell him I'm a girl. If word ever gets back to Lord Strange or any of the players, I'll be sunk."

She didn't have to remind him. Bryn's gender was a carefully kept secret that none of the other members of the company knew. Bryn was a skilled actor and musician, but only men and boys were allowed to perform. She was reborn when she was twenty but looked younger. She could easily pass herself off as a boy, and that's what she'd been doing for decades.

Leonard stood up and waved. "Hey, Jack! Come and see us."

She tugged on his sleeve and murmured, "Tell him we promise not to bite."

Leonard groaned. "Be nice. I feel responsible for him. I helped save him and John from the sinkhole that had formed in the old monastery."

She rolled her eyes. "So now he worships you? I'll have to set him straight."

Despite her threats, Bryn behaved herself and was surprisingly pleasant. She made up with his dog and coaxed away Jack's shyness.

"Did you like our song?" she asked.

"Very much. What's it called?"

"'Farewell, Disdainful.' It's a new madrigal by Thomas Morley."

Jack's eyes widened. "The organist at St. Paul's?"

"You've heard of him?" Leonard asked, surprised the kid knew anything about music.

Jack nodded. "Are you rehearsing for a play?"

"Aye, we're on a break for two weeks before we begin touring. We're scheduled to give performances throughout Somerset and Wiltshire."

Jack appeared genuinely curious about their lives in the playing company. Bryn got much better parts than Leonard. His skills as an actor were nothing to brag about but he'd managed to secure a position as a musician.

"I play a treble viol occasionally during the music interludes," Bryn said, "but my ability as a dancer is much more in demand." She gave a sly grin. Bryn thought it hilarious that she dressed up to pretend to be a girl when she actually was one.

"Are any of the members of the troupe my age?" Jack asked.

"Not as young as you, but there are a few in their teens," Leonard said. "Like Bryn, they're used for the female roles. Why? Do you fancy joining us?"

"Do you travel throughout England?" Jack asked, not answering him directly.

"Last year we traveled to Yorkshire," Bryn said. "We also put on a performance at Tynemouth Castle—you must be familiar with that property. It belongs to Lord Northumberland. In the spring we were at an estate owned by the Earl of Derby—that's Lord Strange. You've met Amen Corner, right?"

Jack nodded. "He's a friend of Leonard's."

"He's also a member of the Admiral's Men. They're in Staffordshire now, performing at one of the estates of the Earl of Essex."

Leonard was amused by Bryn's name dropping. She collected estates like most girls collected posies.

Jack appeared entranced by her stories. "If I wanted to join, what would I need to do?"

She draped an arm over his shoulders. "You'd like to be a member of our company? Wonderful! The best way is for you to be admitted to a choir school. That's where boys are recruited."

"Like St. Paul's?"

"Exactly! It's one of the best in England. The Children of Paul's—that's what their acting troupe is called—often play at court. You might even perform before the queen!"

Leonard started to feel sorry for the kid. Bryn was filling his head with ideas, but he probably didn't have any ability. "You'd need to audition for a place at school," he warned. "Can you sing?"

"I sing all the time," Jack said eagerly.

"But not street songs," Bryn cautioned. "Learned music, like what you hear in church—motets, consort songs, madrigals."

Jack's face reddened. "I'm a quick learner," he insisted.

Bryn eyed him, the suspicion of a wicked smile forming. Leonard groaned to himself. What scheme had she concocted now?

"That's excellent news," she said, clapping him on the back. "The madrigal we've been practicing has three parts, and we're in need of a lad like you. For someone who's a quick learner, this shouldn't be a challenge at all."

Leonard scowled at her. Did she want to humiliate him? It had taken Leonard a week to learn that tune. But Jack didn't seem to mind. Even the dog was well behaved, seemingly entranced by the sounds his master was learning.

And, God's Truth, Jack memorized the lyrics and music faster than anyone Leonard had seen. Before long he was singing that madrigal along with them. Bryn beamed at how well her experiment was working.

"You may have a real chance," she told him, making Jack blush. She flicked a wink at Leonard. "We have two weeks before we need to report. You appear to have time on your hands. If you truly want to try out for choir school, Leonard and I'll coach you." When Leonard started to protest, she punched him in the back where Jack couldn't see it. "This will be fun!" Then she added with a sneaky glint in her eyes, "Have you ever played an instrument?"

He shook his head. "Is that necessary for the audition?"

"It's best especially since you're getting a late start." She paused to consider him.

"How about a lute?" Jack suggested hopefully.

Leonard jumped in before she snapped at the bait. "You need to walk before you run, kid. Lute's too difficult. A recorder is more—"

"No, a viol. That's what you need," Bryn said decisively. "A treble viol—that's the smallest size—will be perfect. I have one you can borrow for lessons. You'll love it."

And if Jack didn't, he wouldn't have a chance to admit it. Before she let him go, Bryn ordered him to meet them the next morning inside the church. She would have kept him longer, but Jack said he had errands to run on the docks.

Once the kid was safely out of earshot, Leonard cornered Bryn. "What kind of game are you playing? I don't want Jack to get hurt."

She scowled at him. "I'm giving him what he wants! It's his dream to be in choir school."

Leonard folded his arms in front of his chest and glared at her. "Only because you convinced him."

"That's where you're wrong. Couldn't you tell how lonely he was? The way he looked at us before we called him over?" Her face turned serious. "I can relate. I remember how it felt to be discarded. Jack has nothing to do during the day. He has no friends his own age. I called this an experiment, and it will be. I'll soon know if he's good enough."

"Are you that familiar with choir school?"

She nodded. "I sang with them for a year and still have friends in the choir. One of them was telling me about a book Master Morley had written to teach the choir. It's called _A Plain and Easie Introduction to Practicall Musicke. _He hasn't published it yet, but there are a few handwritten copies around. I think I'd make an excellent teacher."

"What's your angle?" With Bryn, there always had to be one.

"So what if there's a benefit to me?" she huffed indignantly. "Jack's close to Matthew Roydon. The Earl of Northumberland is his guardian. I've never met a de Clermont but if half the stories are true, being friends to Jack could pay unimaginable dividends."

Now who was the one being unrealistic? But Leonard let it ride. Jack had enjoyed himself. The kid had a natural gift for music. And, God's Life, Leonard could use the practice himself.

#

When Jack arrived at the quay, he first scanned the ships. Since he visited the area every day, he could quickly tell if there had been any new arrivals, and today there weren't any. That meant not much hope for news, but he still asked around. He limited himself to questions about Master Roydon and Gallowglass since the mistress wouldn't likely travel till the baby arrived. Gallowglass was quite a sailor. Jack figured he'd be the most likely to be seen. He was related to Master Roydon, though Jack was fuzzy on the details. He'd overheard Master Roydon refer to him as nephew, but he appeared to be almost as old.

When Jack asked Master Harriot about it, he designed an arithmetic problem for Jack to solve. It turned into a storytelling exercise. One evening while they were stargazing on the lawn at Russell House, Jack explained his solution. Master Roydon's father might have married a widow. She could have had a child by her first husband, who was Gallowglass's mother or father. Thinking about how it could have happened made Jack curious to know about Master Roydon's parents. The mistress had once described his father as a bear of a man. How big was he? Where did he live? Had the Roydons gone to live with him?

Master Harriot didn't know any of the answers, and that didn't make sense because he was so smart about everything else. Instead, he gave Jack more problems to solve. Not a satisfying outcome. Jack had quickly learned that Master Harriot didn't want to talk about the Roydons. Whenever Jack brought them up, he changed the subject.

He had better luck with Annie. She was now working for Christopher Marlowe. Jack didn't care how good a poet he supposedly was. He'd mocked and insulted Mistress Roydon. When the Roydons returned from Prague, Marlowe and some evil woman tried to kill her. Jack would never forget the horrific scene. The attack could have caused the Roydons to leave London. Master Harriot said he'd repented and Jack should forgive him. Supposedly the mistress had before she departed. Jack made a half-hearted effort but wasn't very successful. In any case, Marlowe had never liked him, so Jack didn't attempt to visit Annie at work. Once in a while on weekends, he saw her at Mistress Norman's. Then if he was lucky, he could persuade her to talk about their life at the Hart and Crown.

When Jack returned to Russell House, he went in through the back entrance. He and Master Harriot took their meals in the kitchen with the servants. Their cook, Lowenna, was from Cornwall. Lowenna knew about firedrakes, dragons and all the other magical creatures which existed. Giants, piskies, mermaids—she could tell stories about all of them.

Master Harriot was eating a slice of meat pie in the kitchen while reading a book when Jack arrived. Not wanting to disturb him, Jack didn't say anything but helped himself to a slice of pie and an apple.

"What are you humming?" Master Harriot asked, looking up

"It's a madrigal—one of Master Morley's—called 'Farewell, Disdainful.' Leonard and his friend Bryn Walbrook taught me." Jack told him about his afternoon's adventure. As he explained his hope to attend choir school, Master Harriot set aside his book and paid closer attention. He was more patient than normal with Jack's questions.

"Bryn looks to be about sixteen but his voice is as high as a girl's. How is that possible?"

"It's not that unusual, lad. Some boys have the gift of being able to sing and speak in high-pitched voices. They're given special instruction in choir school. Bryn is no doubt much in demand because of his ability."

"Do you think his lordship would approve of me going to choir school?"

"I don't see why not. With George gone, you've only got me as a tutor, and I'm no good at teaching languages." Master Harriot eyed him sympathetically. "It's been a lonely life for you. You need to be around children your own age." Before Jack could protest, he continued, "I learned how to play the viol when I was young. There must be a chest around here somewhere. All the wealthy households have supplies of instruments. Last Christmas, a concert was given here and, as I recall, some of the house instruments were used."

"Can you show me how to play?"

He exhaled and stretched his fingers, flexing them. "It's been a while, but I could give it a try. Like a lute, the viol has frets so you know where to place your fingers. Think of it as a bowed guitar. It doesn't have as many strings as the lute and is easier to learn. I imagine Master Morley teaches viol to many of the choirboys, but you know you won't just study music. You'll probably take classes in literature and language with the boys at St. Paul's Grammar School. It will be hard work. Most children start at age seven. You'll have a lot of catch up on, but I'll help you."

Master Harriot was growing more animated as he talked. Soon he was as enthusiastic as Jack. After they polished off the leftover pie, he led Jack on a hunt to find the chest of viols. It didn't take long to discover them in the library. There were six altogether—two each of treble, tenor, and bass.

The clouds of the afternoon gave way to evening showers, but Master Harriot didn't appear to mind that they couldn't spend the night outside. He tuned two of the instruments, picking a bass viol for himself, and gave Jack his first lesson.

That day marked a turning point. Jack's new home in the daytime was Christ Church. Leonard and Bryn took turns acting as instructors till he thought his head would explode from all the knowledge he was cramming inside. Most days were rainy, but it didn't matter. They set up chairs by the altar in the old church. There was enough light streaming in from the windows that they didn't need to use candles.

When Jack wasn't singing or practicing the viol, he worked on his Latin with the help of Lily's Latin grammar. He'd met with John and Jeffrey on Saturday. Jack was the same age as John and would likely be in his class. Jack discovered to his dismay that he'd be expected to speak Latin during all the classes, and if he reverted to English, he'd be caned. That same day he raced home to Master Harriot and pleaded with him to only speak to him in Latin.

Bryn and Leonard often left him alone to practice, but he had Mop for company. Occasionally, Father H dropped in and stayed to listen. That's what Leonard called him, and he didn't appear to mind when Jack did the same.

The first time Jack saw the priest was when Father H rescued him from the sinkhole. Jack had been afraid of him at first. He looked like a starving ghost. Most men had beards but not him. His blond hair was the color of bleached straw. His eyes, though . . . They pierced right through Jack. They were gray with vivid blue and green streaks.

Jack wouldn't soon forget the first morning Father H burst in on them during a lesson. Not saying a word, he took a seat in the pews and watched them. Jack was already nervous. When he tried to sing, all that came out was a squeak.

But he gradually relaxed as Father H sat silently listening. Sometime later, Jack looked up and saw that Mop had plopped next to the priest and was getting a belly rub. The sight made Jack laugh, and Father H smiled back at him. From then on, he no longer seemed as threatening.

The next day, Jack begged currant buns from Lowenna and took enough for everyone. They thanked him, but insisted he eat them. He wasn't going to at first. But taking time out for meals wasn't a high priority for the others, and he was glad to have them.

Slowly, he made progress. Leonard and Bryn never mentioned their parents. Jack wondered if they were orphans like him. Father H spent more and more time at the lessons and even began helping Jack with his Latin. When he praised Jack for his conjugations, Jack was so excited he hugged him. Unaccountably, at that moment Jack felt closer to Master Roydon than at any time since he left. The Roydons were always in the back of Jack's mind. He made sure that no matter how busy the day, he'd find an opportunity to go down to the quays and ask for news.

#

Hubbard sat in the front pew of the church and listened to Jack practice the viol. The boy was a puzzle. When Leonard described the plan, Hubbard was convinced Jack would abandon the effort after three days tops. The grueling schedule required a discipline few eight-year-olds could achieve. Yet two weeks later, he was still at it. At the moment, it was just Jack and Hubbard since Leonard and Bryn had taken off. Hubbard felt a wet nose on his leg. _Ah yes, mustn't forget Lobero_. The puppy apparently had latched onto him as a substitute when Jack was busy. As if to agree, Lobero nudged his hand in a subtle reminder to stroke him.

Hubbard had at first tolerated the project because it kept Leonard and Bryn out of trouble. The two rogues were excellent examples of why actors were held in low regard. Their hearts were good, but their morality skewed. Others might call the acting associations companies or troupes. Hubbard named them for what they were—gangs. Stealing was a sin, but Leonard joked that given how low they were paid, it was only right that the wealthy would let them pocket a little something extra.

In Leonard's case, the low wages were deserved. His skill as an actor was nothing to brag about. He only kept jobs because he was a decent lutenist and singer. Bryn, on the other hand, had enough talent for both of them. If only she'd been born a man, she could have become one of London's most famous actors—as long as they didn't mind her being a _wearh_.

That was the one blessing about the playing companies from Hubbard's perspective. Leonard and Bryn were able to switch from one to another with relative ease. They never stayed long enough with one company to rouse suspicion.

What was Jack's fascination with the life? Hubbard had no issue with him going to choir school. The boy needed discipline and an education. But he'd never earn much as an actor or a musician. Was it the glamour of the sumptuous costumes? Or was it simply that he wanted to imitate Leonard and Bryn? Leonard appeared to particularly enjoy having someone look up to him. Bryn already had confidence in spades.

It was a situation which wouldn't last, of course. Jack would eventually wonder why they didn't age. Then, like the Roydons, they'd need to disappear from his life.

Should Hubbard assist Jack? Thomas Morley was a daemon and under his protection. If Hubbard put in a good word about the boy, Morley would likely accept him into choir school. Jack had improved sufficiently that his skills were probably adequate. The time to audition was at hand. This coming weekend, Leonard and Bryn would rejoin their company.

But before Hubbard became involved, he'd need to know much more about Jack. No one was a member of his flock unless he'd drunk their blood. It was the only way to guarantee their hearts were in the right place. Mistress Roydon had only let him have a drop of her blood, but what little she'd given him intoxicated him to learn more. Through that single drop he now knew her real name. What additional secrets could Jack provide?

Hubbard stood up and walked toward Jack. Lobero came with him and squatted next to the boy. Would the dog cause an issue? He was very protective of Jack.

"Your skill improves," Hubbard said. "Do you feel ready for the audition?"

Jack blushed at his words. "If you think I am, Father H."

"Answer me this, why is it you want to go to choir school? And, mind you, tell me the truth. I'll know if you're lying."

Jack hesitated for a moment before replying. "So I can join a playing company."

"Why do you want to be a player?"

"So I can travel throughout England. Then I'll have a better chance of finding Master and Mistress Roydon." His brown eyes pleaded for what? Approval? Understanding?

Hubbard already knew of his daily visits to the quays. The boy's singlemindedness was exceptional. After all, he'd been a servant of theirs for a few months. What caused such devotion? There was a foolproof way to find out.

"Come sit beside me," Hubbard ordered and sat down in the front row.

Normally he'd perform the act in an underground chamber, but it would be less scary for the boy to be in familiar surroundings. At this hour of the day, the church was deserted. If someone entered, Hubbard could pretend he'd fainted.

Hubbard had never drunk the blood of someone so young. In a sense, Mistress Roydon had already given him her permission. She had sought him out, beseeching him to protect Jack. She must have known what his help would entail. Hubbard wanted to make the experience as gentle as possible and decided to put Jack asleep first so he'd never know.

Jack was gazing up at him trustingly, which was really rather odd. Most children were scared of him.

Hubbard ordered him to close his eyes then he punctured his own index finger with his sharp eyetooth. "Keep your eyes closed and suck on my finger." The boy obeyed without question. Hubbard rested the palm of his other hand on Jack's forehead while he allowed the blood to drip into his mouth. A few drops sufficed to put Jack under. The dog was watching Hubbard warily but blessedly didn't bark.

Hubbard rested Jack's head on his lap, leaned over, and bit into the back of his neck. There'd only be two small punctures. The boy would never realize what had happened. Hubbard would use his own blood to seal the marks and promote healing.

Closing his eyes, he let the images flash through his mind as he drank. Scenes of abuse at the hand of some scar-faced thug. The scenes weren't just of Jack but of other children. Their screams were seared into Jack's memory and now his as well. The most recent scenes were of being hugged by Mistress Roydon and Matthew. Jack's thoughts, his emotions, his dreams . . .

Hubbard had never trusted Matthew. For centuries he'd considered the de Clermonts to be arrogant and cruel manipulators. Jack's recollections were completely unexpected. Matthew demonstrated a kindness and gentleness Hubbard wouldn't have believed possible. Comforting the boy from nightmares. Defending him against the abuser who featured so prominently in Jack's memories. And Mistress Roydon . . . That wasn't as much a surprise, but the depth of Jack's devotion to her was.

The boy had been starving for affection. His love for them was all-encompassing. Mixed in were flashes of the others he knew. Hubbard was astonished at how attached Jack was even to him. The child had a surprisingly trusting nature despite the abuse he'd suffered.

"Welcome to my family," Hubbard said softly. "You'll have no cause to fear me."

#

Hal Percy arrived late in the day to Russell House. He'd spent the past several weeks with the queen as she made her annual summer progress through South England. For three nights, he'd hosted the retinue at Petworth. Hal took little pleasure in the ceremonies and pageantry which were required but his position at court left him no choice.

He'd decided to come ahead on horseback. His servants could manage his trunks. The house had received no warning of his early arrival, and he didn't expect them to make a fuss over him. He was looking forward to staying up all night with Tom to discuss his experiments. The next day perhaps they could persuade Walter to join them if they could tear the infatuated Raleigh away from Elizabeth Throckmorton.

The sky was overcast, and he expected Tom to be at work in his study. As Hal strode through the great hall, he paused, startled, at the sound of music coming from the library. He thrust open the paneled doors to see Tom and young Jack playing viols. Was this some new experiment in geometry?

"Lord Northumberland!" Jack yelled excitedly. After placing his viol carefully on the floor, he ran toward him.

"You must have grown several inches since last I saw you," Hal joked, placing his hands on Jack's shoulders.

Tom walked over more sedately to greet him. "Welcome back! We didn't expect you so soon."

"What's this, Tom? You've given up astronomy for music?"

Tom proceeded to fill him in on Jack's project. The news that he wanted to try out for choir school was welcome. After Jack went to bed, he and Tom discussed it over wine by the fire in the hall.

"You and I are not equipped to take the place of the Roydons," Hal said. "Jack will be much better off. Have you heard anything about Matthew?"

"No, although Gallowglass was in town a fortnight ago. Jack doesn't know anything about his visit. Gallowglass and I agreed it would be better that way."

"Is the boy still going down to the quays?"

"Aye, daily. If he's in school, he'll have new interests. It will be easier for him to accept they're not returning."

"I hope so." Jack's devotion reminded Hal of some hunting dogs he owned. Their faithfulness was unshakable.

#

Goody took a sip of the tisane Susanna had prepared with mint and lemon balm. The blend soothed the aches in her knees while the scent reminded her of springs long past.

"John told me that Jack's attending his classes with him," Susanna said. "Andrew spoke with Morley, but evidently there wasn't a need to intercede on the boy's behalf. It appears that Master Morley was impressed with Jack's musicianship."

"I assume Lord Northumberland is pleased with the arrangement?"

Susanna smiled. "And relieved, I'm sure. He has a chest of viols which Jack is welcome to use. Jack will continue to live at Russell House and be tutored in astronomy and arithmetic from Tom. He'll also have to catch up in Latin if he wants to escape the teacher's cane. He'll have no time to continue his search."

Susanna looked pleased with the thought, and Goody didn't contradict her, but she knew better.

"Was this in the back of your mind when you sent Jack to Leonard?" Susanna asked.

"Jack needs to be with his own kind," Goody hedged, deciding not to contradict her.

"What do you mean? Jack's not a _wearh_."

"No, but his father is, and his mother's a witch."

Susanna frowned. "Diana and Matthew aren't his actual parents. Jack's not a creature like us."

"That's not what his threads tell me. That's not what his heart says." Goody didn't attempt to explain the strands of daemon, witch, and _wearh_ which were woven within Jack in a pattern she'd never seen before. Instead, she explained in words that Susanna would understand. "The threads which bound Jack to Diana and Matthew are dangling in empty space, seeking a connection to those he lost. I hope he can attach new links to those _wearhs_. Leonard's a good lad, and Bryn's strong enough to provide the guidance he needs. She has no children. Jack will become her pet project."

"As long as she doesn't consume him first," Susanna said gloomily.

Goody smiled, suspecting the remark was only half in jest. Susanna's fears were what Diana likely would have voiced as well. But she'd eventually realize it was meant to be.

* * *

_Notes: In The Book of Life, we learned that Jack is an expert cellist. That led me to daydream about how he developed the ability. In Elizabethan England, the viola da gamba was, along with the lute, one of the most popular music instruments. Viol consorts were made up of instruments of various sizes. The viola da gamba experienced a revival in the 20th century. I can relate to Jack's initial struggles as I learned how to play the viol in college. I wish I had his natural ability! _

_Hubbard demanded some of Diana's blood before he'd agree to place Jack under his protection. Diana tricked him into agreeing to a single drop, and through that small amount he learned her real name was Diana Bishop. She worried how much more information he might have acquired. _

_Jack appears to have found a safe place, at least for a few years. In my next story, Golden Bubble, we'll drop in on him two years later when his world is rocked once more. _

__Bryn Walbrook is an original character. Like Leonard and Jack, her surname is based on a feature in central London. The Walbrook is one of London's hidden rivers. Its name was given to a street and a city ward. By Elizabethan times the Walbrook River had been covered by buildings and was no longer visible.__

_A few additional notes about this story: Many mathematicians have a talent for music and I assumed Tom Harriot was one of them. There's a pin of the Morley song Jack learned on the Six-Crossed Knot board of my Pinterest site. Lily's Latin grammar was the fundamental textbook used in Elizabethan grammar schools. Only boys attended the schools. Girls, if they received any education, were taught at home by their parents or private tutors. _

_Russell House is mentioned in Shadow of Night as Lord Northumberland's residence when he is in town. The house, which was located on the south side of the Strand, no longer exists. According to the references I found, it was owned by the Earl of Bedford who owned a much grander house on the north side of the Strand. He likely leased Russell House to Hal. Christ Church also no longer exists, but the bell tower is still standing. _

_Blog: Penna Nomen & Silbrith Conversation. __See the Six-Crossed Knot page for background information on the series and an introduction to the world of All Souls Trilogy. ___Story visuals are on the Six-Crossed Knot board of my Pinterest website: Silbrith's Stories.__


End file.
